omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanos (Marvel Comics)
|-|Thanos= |-|With Cosmic Cube= |-|With Infinity Gauntlet= |-|With The Heart of The Universe= Character Statistics Tiering: At least 4-B | 2-A | 2-A | 1-A Verse: Marvel Comics Name: Thanos Gender: Male Age: Roughly above 1,500 years | Thousands of years old at the least Classification: Titanian Eternal Special Abilities: |-|Without Items=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Teleportation via his chair, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Astral Projection, Petrification, Curse Manipulation (Cursed Deadpool with eternal life), Magic, Flight, Matter Manipulation (Can dissolve molecules), Death Manipulation (Can give a permanent death to inhabitants of the Cancerverse, a universe where death does not exist), Life Manipulation (Drained the life force of a being and bestowed it to another), Healing (Healed a cleric), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Reality Warping (Was able to keep hold of himself after he entered the Nexus of Reality) |-|Wielding Cosmic Cube=Reality Warping (The Cosmic Cube's main ability is that of "Wish Granting", which is basically alteration of reality on a massive scale), Space-Time Manipulation (Cosmic Cubes contain their own compressed flow of time and space. Wielders also can alter the space-time), Energy Manipulation (Users of the Cosmic Cube are capable of wielding the energy emanated by The Beyonders), Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (Through The Cosmic Cube, beings can manipulate matter and even transmute existing things into something else), Creation (Cosmic Cubes can create things from nothingness), Fusionism (The Cosmic Cube is capable of merging entire realities at one), Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Through The Cosmic Cube, users can alter the laws of reality and actively change how physics works), Anti-Matter Manipulation (Powered a particle beam that emits Anti-Matter), Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation (Capable of making the effects of it's alterations seem like illusions and make users percieve them as either real or fake), Size Manipulation (Able to make users the size of entire universes), Ressurection (Brought back many abstracts from being), Biological Manipulation (Has the ability to alter the very structure of other beings), BFR (Can sent other opponents to alternate dimensions), Power Absorption (Capable of absorbing the powers of those who's used it), Causality Manipulation (Messed with the laws of cause and effect) |-|Wielding The Infinity Gauntlet=All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, Immortality (Type 4), Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Age Manipulation (Made the Runner more than a million years old and turned him into a baby), Elemental Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Blew up two of Death's minions from the inside. Constantly tortured Nebula and Eros by altering their bodies), Explosion Manipulation, BFR (Can trap people inside the Soul gem, can vanish others, etc.), Creation, Life & Death Manipulation (Created life, Eliminated half of the universe), Time Stop (Caused time to come to a standstill, frooze Earth's defenders in time), Size Manipulation, Portal Creation (Created a portal between him and an enemy attack to avoid it, could open time portals which would pull opponents to the prehistoric past, etc.), Time Travel, Transmutation (Turned Wolverine's bones into rubber, turned "Thor" into glass, turned Nova into Toy Blocks), Status Effect Inducement (Demonstrated here, here & here), Absorption (Absorbed the combined attack of several cosmic beings), Sealing (Imprisoned the cosmic beings, including Eternity), Cosmic Awareness (Upscaling from Nebula), Duplication (Duplicated into at least 9 copies of himself), Soul-based Morality Manipulation (Redirected Drax's motivation to kill him towards the Silver Surfer), Power Bestowal (Can give others Immortality and small portions of his power), Cloth Manipulation (The gauntlet attacked Mephisto when he tried to steal it), Precognition (Knows his enemies next move) |-|Wielding The Heart of The Universe=All previous abilities but increased to insane degrees Destructive Ability: Solar System Level (Consistently portrayed as stronger than foes like Thor and The Silver Surfer one of which has shown they can vapourize an entire star system. Fought a weakened Odin and even break through Quaasars dome) | Multiverse Level+ (According to Thanos, the Cube can challenge the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos with the Cube shackles Kronos using Planets) | [[The Infinity Gauntlet|'Multiverse Level+' ]] (The Infinite Gauntlet was superior to The Ultimate Nullifier, which was treated as the embodiment of infinite universes. Was portrayed as a threat to the "Omniverse") | Metaverse Level (The Heart of The Universe is a small piece of The One Above All and it had enough power to overpower the True Forms of The Abstracts including The Living Tribunal) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Consistently shown to be faster than the likes of Silver Surfer and Thor. Was able to intercept Thor's Mjolnir which is enough fast to travel to the farthest reaches of the Milky Way and return on Earth in 60 seconds and dodge Silver Surfer in his surfboard at full speed) | Massively FTL+ '''physically. '''Omnipresent as a"cosmic wraith" | Immeasurable (Those armed with the Infinity Gauntlet are swifter than Abstract entities). Omnipresent after he usurped Eternity's position | Omnipresent within his Universe Lifting Ability: Class Y+ (Likely stronger than Thor) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Ability: Solar System Class | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Metaversal Durability: Solar System Level (Able to tank blasts from Silver Surfer without any damage, was able to tank a Black Hole bomb which could generate an artificial singularity so strong, that could drew everything within a 2 light-year radius) | Multiverse Level+ | Multiverse Level+ | Metaverse Level (Was unharmed by The Living Tribunal's blasts) Stamina: Virtually Limitless (Due to his immortality, he should be able to last forever without the need of eating, drink or sleep) | Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range with physical strikes, at least Interplanetary with energy blasts. Potentially far higher | Multiversal+ '''| '''Multiversal+ | Unknown Intelligence: Supergenius | Nigh-Omniscient (By virtue of being one with his entire universe) Weaknesses: He cannot truly fly only levitate, vulnerable to Drax a being created by a cosmic entity specifically designed to kill him, sometimes he would subconsciously allow himself to lose wants to fail on some subconscious level, so even when he succeeds in his goal, he always supplies the means to his defeat, teleportation and force fields become nullified if his Chair is destroyed, he can still be KO'd be immortal doesn't mean you will be immune to pain or damage | None Notable | None Notable | The-One-Above-All Versions: Base | With the Cosmic Cube | With The Infinity Gauntlet | With the Heart of the Universe Other Attributes List of Equipment: *His Throne/Chair which can teleport, cross dimensions, cloak him from the senses of cosmic beings, generate force shields, and fly at FTL speeds. *His armor and clothing contain a vast amount of devices that increase his stats as well as give him many different types of weaponry and allow him to draw power from various sources across the universe and other dimensions. *He sometimes has access to the Reality Gem but rarely uses it in battle. Others Notable Victories: *Doctor Doom (Doctor Doom's profile ) (Both were High 1-B, Speed was Equalized) *Zeno Sama (Zeno's Profile) (Both were Low 2-C) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Aliens Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Tyrants Category:Immortals Category:Psychopaths Category:Summoners Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Healers Category:Life-Force Users Category:Life Users Category:Size Users Category:Sealers Category:Morality Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Age Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Benders Category:Fusionism Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1